


It's No Accident (That I Found You)

by AryatheSuper



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca's a Big Shot, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Graduation, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryatheSuper/pseuds/AryatheSuper
Summary: Beca's been away for quite some time making a name for herself; the next time she sees her best friend, she discovers a smoking wreck that was once Chloe's car. Can Chloe survive her extensive injuries?





	1. Tragedy or Farce?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an angsty person but this has bugged me for months. Have fun crying  
> Leave comments and come yell at me on Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aryathedemigodofhogwarts

“Dammit, Beale, wake up!”  
Chloe was first aware of a voice calling to her through what seemed like a really, really long tunnel. She frowned, looking back over her shoulder, toward the voice, so familiar and yet so, so distant.  
She didn't recognize the person she was currently standing beside, but his dark hair and laughing eyes reminded her of a boy she might have known before. Brandon? Barry? She didn't remember.  
“What is it you hear?” he asked her, seeing her looking back.  
“A voice,” she told him uncertainly. “Is that … normal here?”  
He nodded thoughtfully, looking back as well. “It happens often here,” he said, and his voice was musical. Chloe remembered that she quite liked music.  
But the voice called to her again, and it was music too, a melody she knew. A melody she wanted to sing to.  
“What would happen?” she asked, turning back to the boy reluctantly. “If I stayed?”  
The boy smiled serenely. “Who knows?” he said. “It all depends on you.”  
Benji, she remembered suddenly. The boy reminded her of Benji, Jesse's friend. Beca's Jesse.  
Beca. It was _Beca_ calling for her so far down the tunnel.  
“I think I have to go back,” she said faintly, and the not-Benji smiled.  
“As it is,” he said, dipping his head. “Until next time, Chloe Beale. Safe travels.”  
“I'll see you again?”  
“Someday.”  
Chloe grinned and started off away from him, into the darkness of the tunnel.

Beca just about leaped out of her skin when Chloe started coughing.  
“I need some help over here!” she shouted in a panic to the paramedics, and two came jogging over while a third scrambled to retrieve equipment from the truck. Police officers standing by the pretzel that was Chloe's car looked over in amazement, but the rain-soaked brunette had eyes only for her best friend. “Chloe, Chlo, can you hear me?”  
“Beca—” Coughing. “Bec — hear you.”  
“Chlo, I'm here, dude, I'm here—”  
“Bec, I can't—” More coughing. “Beca I can't—can't _breathe_ —”  
“I need a respirator!” called one of the paramedics to the others. “Miss, we have to get her onto a stretcher, can you—”  
Beca moved off to the side, keeping contact with Chloe as they got her situated. “I'm coming,” she said, and the paramedic who had spoken to her hesitated.  
“I don't know—”  
“Stays.” Chloe enunciated the word very clearly to the paramedic, and he softened under her fierce blue gaze. As the second one pulled an oxygen mask over her nose, her eyes found Beca's and held them. “No matter what. Stay.”  
Beca nodded, and Chloe's eyes closed. “Tired, Becs.”  
Alarm shot through Beca. “ No, Chloe, don't sleep yet, stay with me, stay awake, okay?” She grabbed Chloe's hand and squeezed. “Stay.”  
Wearily, painfully, Chloe nodded.  
“Good. Let's let them load you up.”

When the doctors asked if Chloe had any family that they could call, Beca pulled up short. She herself did not have any numbers that she could call, but she knew that Chloe's parents lived in Florida still, although Chris, her brother, lived a few hours away.  
She called Aubrey.  
The phone rang for almost a minute before the blonde answered. “Beca?”  
“Bree.” At the sound of her voice, Beca's throat clamped up; it was suddenly hard to speak.  
Aubrey's tone changed from sleepy to alert in a second. “Beca? What's wrong?”  
“B-Bree … Chlo—”  
“Chloe? Is she okay?”  
“No—Bree, she's in the hospital, it's bad, I'm sitting here waiting for her but I don't know who else to call and—”  
Aubrey cut in: “Okay, Beca, where are you?”  
“Uh, I'm not sure. Memorial, I think.”  
“Find out and text it to me. I'll be there soon.”  
“But aren't you in New York?”  
“Doesn't matter, I'll be there.”

Aubrey strode into the waiting room at half-past six.  
Beca looked up in amazement. “How did you get there so fast?”  
“One of the perks of a rich dad.” Aubrey looked smug for a moment, then dropped her expression into concern. “How is she?”  
Beca looked towards the metal doors through which a team of surgeons had rushed Chloe hours ago, and she shook her head. “I don't know yet.”  
Aubrey's eyes softened as she watched the brunette's face fall from mild distress into despair. “Beca, have you slept?”  
Beca violently shook her head. “I can't. Not until I know if she—if she—”  
“Beca....”  
“Aubrey, no. Not until I know.”  
Aubrey was quiet for a time, watching Beca watch the doors. “How bad was it?” she finally asked softly.  
“Pronounced dead on scene. By the time I got there, they were ready to put her in a bag.” Beca shook her head like a dog trying to rid itself of water; her voice was shaking. “When she came back, it was a miracle, and the paramedic guy was hard-pressed to keep her alive. She flatlined twice on the way in.” She shuddered. “I know she's strong, Bree, but she _died_ , and I can't … I can't ….”  
“Okay, Mitchell.” Aubrey's voice was softer than Beca had ever heard. “Here, sit down, let me find out what's going on, okay?” Beca nodded and sank, trancelike, into a chair, her hands and knees shaking. Aubrey brushed a hand down her hair before moving to the counter. “Excuse me,” she said in her sweetest and yet most business-like voice. The nurse turned and looked up, surprised.  
“Can I help you?” she asked.  
“I certainly hope so. I was wondering if you could give me any information regarding Chloe Beale? She was rushed in some time ago.”  
“Hm.” The nurse tapped at her computer for a second. “Yes, Chloe Beale—looks like she's still back in ICU with her surgeon, but from their updates it seems that she's staying remarkably stable considering her injuries. I'll have someone let you know when she heads into recovery, if you want.”  
“That would be amazing, thank you.”  
The nurse smiled sympathetically and returned to her work. Aubrey returned to Beca, who looked up with equal parts hope, dread, and exhaustion.  
“She's doing okay so far,” Aubrey assured her, taking a seat on a sofa near Beca's chair. “They're gonna let us know when she comes out of surgery.”  
Beca blew out her breath and nodded, wiping her hands on her jeans. Suddenly she jumped up. “I'll be back. Call me if something happens?”  
Aubrey frowned. “You okay?”  
“Yeah, I just—I just need some air, I think. I feel like I'm gonna drown, or—or suffocate, or some mixture of the two.”  
Aubrey nodded. “Go ahead.” Beca hesitated, fidgeting with her hands, and Aubrey added, “Beca, you're not helping her any if you tear yourself up waiting for her. While you're out—” she dug in her pocket for her wallet, “grab us something to eat.”  
Beca shook her head. “I'll cover it, don't worry.”  
“Beca—”  
“Aubrey Posen, I don't know if you remember, but I just had an album drop a week ago that topped charts in two days. I can afford to buy you some crappy hospital food.” Beca surprised Aubrey with the harshness of her voice, and perhaps she noticed that; her voice was suddenly soft and unsteady. “I'm sorry, I just—this is something I can't do anything about, and if I don't _do_ something I might explode.”  
Aubrey hesitated, then nodded and let Beca walk away.

It was a bit over an hour later when Aubrey decided to go look for Beca, and when she found her out in the parking lot next to a black car that looked built for speed, she did not expect the small brunette to be shouting.  
“I don't care where you think I should be—fuck you, Ryan! I dare you to try and suspend me for taking time off, and I'll be _damned_ if you think I won't be here as long as she needs—that's right, I will be!”  
As Aubrey came closer, she realized that Beca was on the phone—and also, that her hands were red with blood. Beca turned her fierce gaze onto Aubrey and away again.  
“Go ahead, I dare you to try and throw me off the label after that album—you need me, Ryan, and I'm sure I can easily call Sammy while I'm down here and switch labels myself—yeah, damn right he would. I have a family emergency—” Aubrey watched her expression switch from frustrated to infuriated within a half-second. “Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?! She's family if I _say_ she's family—yeah, fuck you too! I hope your label goes to shit!” Beca threw her phone into her front seat and leaned against the frame, breathing like she had just run a marathon.  
Softly, Aubrey asked, “D'you think you'll need a lawyer?”  
“I don't know. Maybe.” Beca's voice was low and strained. After a minute, she pushed herself upright, hissing when she strained her hands. “Wouldn't happen to know a good one, would you?”  
“Actually, I'm not so bad myself.” Beca looked at her sharply, and she shrugged. “Dad does run a law firm.”  
“Right.” Beca stared at her phone for a second before sighing and scooping it up. “I have another call to make, do you mind waiting with me until I'm done?”  
Surprised by the request, Aubrey nodded. Beca nodded too and dialed a number. Aubrey heard it ring twice before a gruff voice answered it.  
“Hey, Sammy, it's Beca … yeah, Beca Mitchell … I—thanks, I appreciate that … listen, there's been an incident and I was wondering if you might be able to help ….”  
While Beca talked, Aubrey looked east, watching the sun rise slowly over the trees. It only took a few minutes; Beca finally put her phone back in her pocket, looking exhausted.  
“Sammy's willing to take me on,” she said quietly.  
“That's good. You can stay close.” Aubrey paused for a second, listening to the quiet of the morning. Eventually she looked down to Beca's hands; they were starting to swell. “C'mon, let's get you cleaned up, yeah?”  
Beca studied her hands for a minute before nodding. “Alright.” She pushed away from the car and closed the door, a little harder than the action warranted, but Aubrey did not give her any grief about it; instead, she fell into step beside Beca, and the two made their way back towards the hospital. It was quiet for a time, but eventually, her voice hoarse, Beca spoke again. “Bree?”  
“Mm?”  
“What if Chloe _doesn't_ wake up?”  
The thought made Aubrey's blood run cold. “She will,” she said anyway.  
“But if she doesn't?”  
“...let's try to stay positive, Mitchell.”  
“Sorry.”

“Miss Mitchell? Miss Posen?”  
Beca, drowsing lightly on Aubrey's shoulder, shot upright as an older woman approached them, pulling a blue mask from around her mouth and nose. “Is there news?” Aubrey asked, getting to her feet, and Beca was an anxious half-step behind her.  
The woman nodded. “I'm Chloe's surgeon. Everything went well,” she added quickly, seeing their startled looks. “She's a strong girl, for sure; she'll recover just fine.”  
Beca's knees went out; she slid back into her spot, shaking and blowing out a breath of relief. “Thank God,” she groaned.  
Aubrey ran a soothing hand through her dark hair. “She's okay,” she cooed to Beca. “She's fine, she's gonna be fine, Bec, it's okay.”  
Beca pressed her face into her knees, hugging herself hard. Aubrey looked back up at the surgeon. “When will we be able to see her?”  
The woman smiled. “She's being wheeled to recovery now; they'll page me her room number when they have her settled. She's under a heavy sedative, so she might not wake up for a while, but you're more than welcome to wait with her, if you want.”  
“That would be amazing,” Aubrey said, looking down to Beca, who nodded. She straightened out, rubbing her hands against her thighs, and the doctor noticed her hands.  
“Were you injured?” she asked. “I could take a look, if you want.”  
Beca inspected her hands again. “No … no, this was … sort of self-inflicted. I'm okay.”  
The doctor nodded, but looked to Aubrey for confirmation.  
“Maybe some ice, Beca?” Aubrey asked the brunette. “Take some of the swelling down? And then we can see if anything's broken, just in case.”  
Beca hesitated for a moment, then nodded, and the doctor smiled just as her pager went off. She looked down at it.  
“That's the others telling me Chloe's room,” she said. “Let's go settle you guys there and I'll send for some ice for your hands, okay?”  
“Okay,” Beca croaked, and she got to her feet to follow the surgeon and Aubrey down the hallway to Chloe.


	2. From Ash and Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's had very, very little sleep. She's a little cranky.

Chloe was first aware of the beeping.

She was tired, and comfortable, and she wanted to go back to sleep. She tried to roll over, but was attacked with pain from every corner of her body. She gasped and tensed up – though in some ways that made it worse – and heard immediate movement on her right hand side and a warmth grip her arm.

“Hey, hey, easy, Chlo, easy, don't hurt yourself.”

Astonishment flooded through her, and she opened her eyes. Or, more accurately, one of them; the other seemed unresponsive. “Beca?”

“Hi, nerd.” Beca's voice was soft, softer than Chloe had ever heard it. She turned her head just slightly to the side, and Beca's anxious but relieved face came into view. “How're you feeling?”

Chloe groaned and relaxed back. “Like I've been hit by a car.”

“Close,” came the wry reply. “D'you remember anything?”

Chloe thought, but hesitantly shook her head. “Not really. I remember you. And the rain. And not being able to breathe.”

“Yeah … you broke some ribs. And punctured a lung in the process. You're lucky you're alive.”

Chloe frowned and looked down at herself. Now that she looked, she could see plaster and bandages and needles and tubes everywhere. “What … what happened? Are the rest of the girls here?”

“You crashed into a pole,” Beca said quietly. “They're not ruling it as your fault, so don't worry – they said you probably hydroplaned and lost control of the car. And no; I was coming up to surprise you and I stumbled upon the scene. I called Aubrey, though, but she went back to the hotel to sleep.”

Chloe looked as sternly as she could over at Beca. “And why aren't you sleeping?”

“They tried to get me to leave and I raised hell. I needed to know you were okay.”

“But I'm fine.”

“Have you seen yourself?” Beca demanded in a low voice. “Chloe, do you know how long they had you in ICU? How long you were in surgery? _Six hours,_ Chloe! You are _not_ fine!” The brunette struggled with her voice; her eyes turned suddenly very glassy, the way they did when Beca struggled to contain intense amounts of emotion. “I – you – I've been worried _sick._ Do _not_ blow this off like it's not a big deal, please, you can't just bounce back like nothing happened!”

“Okay,” Chloe said quickly, soothingly. She grabbed one of Beca's shaking hands gingerly in one of her own; Beca let out a deep breath. “It's okay, Bec.”

Beca inhaled shakily. “I told myself I'd be calm about this.”

“You don't have to be. If the roles were reversed, I'd be upset, too.” Chloe winced as she shifted, and she noticed Beca's eyes immediately roam every inch of her form, looking for the source of discomfort. “It's fine,” she added. “Just needles.”

“Mmm.” Beca was silent for a moment. Then, soft again: “I almost lost you, Chlo. I don't think I could handle losing you again. I don't care how far away you are, I need my best friend, okay?”

Chloe nodded slightly. She understood why Beca was so upset; after all, Chloe needed her just the same.

Even if they _did_ argue sometimes.

 

_“You can't expect me to just up and leave, Beca!” Chloe said, frustrated. “I can't just drop everything—I've got something really going here, and ...”_

_Beca scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Chloe wasn't fooled at the anger she was attempting; Beca refused to look at her, and she only did that when she was upset. “Sure. Vet school and Chicago. Really something.”_

_“What's that supposed to mean?” Chloe demanded._

_“It—nothing, Chloe. Nothing.”_

_“Clearly it means something.”_

_“Because you think you've got everybody fooled, Chloe,” Beca snapped. “You've managed to fool the girls with that sappy, mushy, happily-ever-after bullshit, but I'm your_ best friend _, Chlo, and I know you. You're not happy, and god damn if I thought maybe asking you to come to L.A with me would help with whatever it is you're not telling me, because you deserve to be happy, and that's not this, Chlo. Whatever you think you've got here, it's not making you happy and it isn't enough. You deserve more!”_

 

“Chlo?” Beca toyed with her fingers hesitantly, bringing the redhead back to reality. She turned to look at Beca again, the sapphire blues searching her face. “Where did you go just now?”

“Oh.” Chloe looked down, fidgeting with her blanket and Beca's fingers in turn. “Just … thinking about the last time we saw each other.”

“Ah.” Beca scratched at her chin, looking nervously around the room. “Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about that. Really, really sorry. I made a real ass of myself that night.”

“No.” Chloe shook her head. “I mean, yeah – you were an ass, but I was too. It's okay. You weren't wrong.”

Beca's eyes flashed as they landed on Chloe's again. “Oh, I know. But still. I was wrong to call you out like that. Especially in front of the girls.”

Chloe's eyes fell to the bed again. “I hated not talking to you,” she mumbled.

Beca pursed her lips. “Me too, Chlo. I was coming back to make amends or whatever. I couldn't stand not having you around anymore.”

“I should've come with you,” Chloe said softly.

“I wish you had,” was Beca's sincere reply. Until: “Do you have any idea how much gas it takes to get here from L.A., asshole?  _A lot._ So it would help me out if I just stay near you from now on.”

“I'm okay with that,” Chloe whispered.

“Good, 'cause I'm staying.” Beca shifted in her chair, hesitated, then gently took Chloe's hand in both of hers. “Someone has to keep you out of trouble.”

Chloe laughed. “Who keeps who out of trouble, now?”

Beca lightly swatted her arm. “I think I like you better asleep. You don't talk back as much.”

Chloe laughed at that, then groaned in pain as her body screamed at her in protest. Beca immediately was out of her seat, looking over her and fussing but not actually touching anything. Seeing her looking so helpless made Chloe's heart break.

“Becs,” she croaked. Beca didn't move. “Beca, please. I'm okay. Things just hurt a little right now is all.”

“I'll say.” Beca's voice was snarky but anxious, her body coiled like a spring under too much pressure. “What … what can I _do_?”

“Hon, I just gotta heal.” The gentle pet name made Beca finally look at her. “But, if you wanna help, you could get a nurse. I'm dying for water.”

Beca rolled her eyes and slowly sank back into her seat, but not before pressing a button situated behind Chloe that rang softly. “Calling the nurse,” she explained when Chloe looked at her askance. “So I don't have to leave you.”

Chloe smiled. “You're sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Beca rested her arms on the bed and rested her chin on them, watching Chloe's every movement. “Can't have you going into shock or something when I leave the room.”

“I think I'll be okay,” Chloe said with a snort. She watched as Beca's eyelids drooped. “Beca, you're tired.”

Beca's eyes snapped back open to glare at her. “I'm _not_ going to sleep.”

“Bec—”

“ _No_ , Chloe. Drop it.” Beca looked both tired and sad now. “I just lost you and watched you die like, four times. I'm not letting you out of my sight right now, so just leave it alone.”

“Beca, I'm fine.”

“You don't know that!” Beca's voice was sharp and spoke of finality. “I need to know you're okay. Right now, we can't say that. I'm not going anywhere.”

“You can stay here, Becs,” Chloe said soothingly. “You can stay right where you are. Just rest for a little. You'll know the moment something happens.”

“But what if —”

“Beca. No. I bet you I'm wired for any sort of irregularity and they're gonna know the moment it happens. I'm literally in a hospital. You don't have to watch me.”

“I want to, though.” Now Beca's voice was small.

“I know you do. But please, please rest. For me.” Chloe reached out with some effort and squeezed Beca's hand. “If you're gonna be on guard, you should be awake and watching, not dozing off.” Beca didn't move, just stared mournfully at the bed. “Please.”

Beca grumbled, but Chloe knew the battle was won; Beca pulled the chair up closer and curled in it cat-like, resting her arms back on the bed with her head on them. She sighed, and her voice was already slower, heavier.

“I'm glad I came back,” she mumbled. “I almost talked myself out of it, but something felt off to me. I couldn't figure it out, but I had to see you.”

“I'm glad you did,” Chloe said softly.

“I almost didn't make it in time.”

“But you did, Beca. You did the right thing.” Chloe smiled a small smile. “You saved my life.”

“I guess you owe me one,” was Beca's tired reply. And a moment later, she was snoring.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, send in a comment or yell at me here


End file.
